A little game
by im your imaginary friend
Summary: Will Solace makes a bet with two Aphrodite girls, both trying to get none other than Nico diAngelo to fall for them within the week. What could be more fun. OC's. Solangelo
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. This is my First Percy Jackson fan fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a warm day at camp half-blood. Birds flying over head, the nice gentle breeze brushing against his face and a centaur walking towards him.

" _Oh great"_ Will Solace thought " _and this was supposed to be my day to relax"_

"Will!" Chiron called.

"Yeah!" Will called back

"We have two new half bloods, both daughters of Aphrodite, all other senior counselors seem to be busy, I would usually ask Percy or Annabeth to show them around but they are both too busy studying for their upcoming tests, so would you be able to show them around camp." Chiron said.

Will didn't see it as much as a 'would you be able to' seeing as Chiron was in charge but he still didn't want to, he was having such a calming day.

"Yeah, sure." Will replied in a tone that wasn't too obviously annoyed but also showed that he was in fact, annoyed.

"Thank you Will, I will see you at the campfire tonight." He said walking off. This left Will alone with the two new Aphrodite girls.

"So can I get your guys' names?" He asked

"I'm Claire Heart." one girl said. She was shorter than Will but still a bit above average, she had curly brown hair that went midway down her back, she didn't have much clevage and yet she still tried to show off what she had with a low cut baby blue tank top. But what really got him was the eyes, they were never the same color for more than a few seconds. And so were her sisters.

"And I'm Amanda Heart." The other said.

" _Heart?"_ Will thought " _kind of ironic for a kid of Aphrodite."_ But he said nothing.

Amanda had the same curly brown hair as her sister, he guessed they were twins, but not identical, Amanda had a smaller build but was much more curvy and she too tried to flaunt what she had. She was wearing a deep green crop top and shorts that were just too short, they were both obviously very confident in their appearance which Will admired. Not a lot of demigods were that self confident most had some learning disabilities when they were younger, and now, which made them have really low self esteem, but not these girls so it was kinda refreshing for him.

"Anyway, let's get the basics out of the way, I'm Will Solace, son of Apollo, and you two are kids of Aphrodite, I know the whole Greek god/goddess thing can get confusing and hard to believe but it is true. So if you guys have any questions just ask, okay?" He said.

Claire looked overly calm about the whole thing, Amanda on the other hand looked overly confused.

"I mean yeah we have a fuck ton of questions, but the horse guy explained a lot to us, but it's still so weird, I mean fucking _gods, GODS!_ We are the literal children of gods, it's just so much." Amanda said.

"Meh I mean it's not like it's surprising," Claire said, a little to cocky for Wills liking but he stayed silent. "I always knew I was special I mean look at me, there is no way anyone but the goddess of love and beauty could have made this" she said implying to, well all of her. Will still didn't like how arrogant she was but a few of kids of gods act that way at first so he didn't mind so much.

"Yeah it's kind of weird I know but you'll get use to it, there are a few knife kids of Aphrodite at camp right now so I'll introduce you after the tour." Will replied.

They started walking around the camp, Will showed them the big house, the orchards and the shops. When they got to the cabins Will showed them a few of them and they ended up stopped outside Posideons cabin, he knew Percy (and probably Annabeth) we both in there, and studying so he didn't go in and introduce them like with the tigers places.

"This is Poseidon's cabin, most of the year it's empty because he only has one demigod son, Percy, so there isn't much too see."

"Percy huh, I heard about him, he's supposed to be really hot can I meet him." Claire said while twirling her hair, as if to magically seduce him from outside.

"Actually he's busy studying for universities with his _girlfriend_ Annabeth." He tried his very best to stress girlfriend because he didn't want to get her hopes up too high for Percy, everyone knew him and Annabeth were bound to get married at one point.

Claire looked disappointed for a second but quickly recovered "what ever" she said "let's go".

They walked around the cabins for a bit more, showed them the Zeus cabin which was currently empty because Jason was at camp Jupiter and the Hades cabin, he didn't know where Nico was but Will said he would introduce them later.

About an hour past before they decided to go into the Aphrodite cabin, site it was closer than that but they were both really nervous to meet everyone else. But as soon as they went in they fit like peas in a pod. They spoke about Aphrodite and what it's like to live there and their outside family's as well. Hell they even started trading clothes even Piper seemed to love them and she could sometimes be a bit judgey. Will stood at the door chatting with Piper for about half an hour before Amanda approached him again.

"Uh, hey could we tour for a bit more I'd really like to see some more of the camp." She said

Will have a small smile "Of course we can." He said.

"Claire we are gonna look a bit more, want to come?" Amanda called out.

"Uhg, sure." She said back, Will suspected she didn't really want to go but also wanted to spend time with her sister.

They walked for a bit more before they came to the beach. On the sand stood none other than the child of Hades himself. He was throwing rocks into the water and humming to himself so he didn't notice them there. He was wearing a baggy black tee- shirt with a skull on it ' _very edgy'_ will thought, and had a pair of jeans on with his sword attached at the hip. Will was about to yell to him when he felt a hand over his mouth and a hand tugging his shirt back.

"Who is that!" Claire said in a hushed voice

"Yeah who the fuck is that?" Even Amanda seemed interested.

"That? Oh that's Nico diAngelo son of Hades." Will replied tho not sure why he was whispering.

" Oh the hot bad boy I see, do you know if he's single, oh who am I kidding who cares he's totally mine." Said Claire.

"Oh fuck no." Said Amanda suddenly way more confident than before. "He is so mine I mean look at me, who could resist this." And suddenly both sisters were the same person.

Will let out a small laugh. "Sorry ladies but there is no way in Hades that he would go for either of you." Will said.

"And why not?" Claire barked back at him.

"Because neither of you are his type." Will responded.

"Oh come on we are both everyone's type I bet I could get him falling over me within the week." Claire said.

"Haha no way, your way too flat I could get him begging for me in less than that." Replied Amanda pushing her arms together.

Will took this opportunity to have a little fun for himself, he knew Nico would never go for either of them but it would still be fun. "You bet eh?" He said "Well I bet that he wouldn't go for either of you."

"Of you are so on." Claire said

"Hell yeah." Said Amanda

"Within the next, day, two weeks if Nico diAngelo is not fawning over one of you then you have to be my little minions for a month." Will said.

Claire and Amanda looked at each other and back at him "on you are so on, and once he is falling head over heals for one of us then you have to be _our_ little minion for a month." Claire replied.

With all three heads nodding is agreement behind a large rock, they shook on it.

"You're on"

* * *

 **Enjoy the story? Well there's gonna be another chapter coming so hand tight️**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Will woke up with a smile of his face. Usually he want a morning person ( I know people assume so with him being the son of Apollo but like everyone else he loves sleep), but today was going to be a good day. Because today was the first day of his newly formed bet with the Aphrodite girls. He wasn't sure wether they would tell the whole camp and Nico would find out, or if it would just be between them. Either way it didn't really matter, Will knew he would win, Gods, he was already planning what he would make his little minions do. No doubt Claire and Amanda were doing the same thing but it didn't matter, the whole thing would be fun to watch.

Will got dressed in his camp half blood tee-shirt and some shorts, the three on a blue hoddie and some flip flops as well and headed down towards breakfast. He sat down at the Apollo table and began to chat umongst his half siblings, so one around him was talking about the bet so he assumed it had stayed between the three of them so far. All of a sudden about half the heads at camp turned to see the two new Aphrodite girls walking down to eat. Will figured out they had some sort of love power because if anyone was attracted to girls even a bit, they would fawn over them and give them gifts at least for a bit, some people didn't react much so he guessed it only worked on some people. Will supposed it was something kinda like Pipers charmspeak but with their physical selves, because even he had to admit, they were stunning. Both were in their camp half blood shirts but Claire cut the sleeves off and made it more v- neck while Amanda was rocking another crop top. It wasn't uncommon for kids to customize their shirts, Hess he had a few without sleeves and even one without a back (it was a dare don't ask).

As the girls walk over so did Nico. He waved towards Will and took a seat right next to him. Will suppressed a blush and carried on with his meal. Then both Claire and Amanda were right in front of them, both Will and Nico were at the edge of the table so it wasn't that hard to be near them.

" _Oh this will be fun."_ Will thought.

"So..." Claire began, she put her hand on his and tried to make are flat chest look not so flat. "Your the son of Hades I hear, a bit of a bad boy I'm guessing." She purred.

While Will was meant ally having the time of his life trying not to roll over laughing, Nico wasn't really even paying attention. He was eating some pancakes and dowing glass after glass of gods know what.

"Uh yeah, I guess." He said stuffing his mouth with what seemed like four whole pancakes.

Claire was obviously annoyed, I mean she already had everyone guy at camp drooling over her and yet he wasn't. Now it was Amanda's turn.

She didn't need to flaunt anything because it was already so obviously there.

"Nico, can I call you Nico? Good, listen I was wondering if maybe you wanted to show me a few things with that sword of yours?" She said winking. Nico obviously didn't get the subtle hint nor was he looking at her so he grabbed his _actual_ iron sword and placed it on the table.

"You mean this thing? I mean there isn't much to show you with this but if you want to learn sword play there are counselors for that." He said, then proceeded to eat his last pancake.

Now both Aphrodite girls were annoyed. With anyone else they would have an ready been together but Nico was special and Will knew it that's why he was so excited to start this bet. The girls both flared at Will as he shrugged with a grin and drank some more water. Storming off the other Apollo kids looked at both of them with a mixture of confusion and amusement.

This would be fun.

About an hour past and Will was at the archery area, he wasn't the best but he was still better than most. Nico was also there but want practicing at all, mostly just watching Will and occasionally yelling at him wether it be inspirational or some snarky comment. And yet again Will found the two new girls coming over. Both had some new makeup on and what looked like shorter shorts if that was even possible. He was getting ready for another great show.

This time Amanda started.

"So, archery huh? You any good?" She said.

"Nuh, I'm just head to yell at Will when he misses." Nico replied with a smirk.

"Hey!" Will yelled.

"Hahaha oh my gods you are so funny!" Amanda said. "Anyway I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go on a canoe with me I haven't seen the lake yet."

"I think Percy would be a better lake guide" Nico replied again totally oblivious to the flirting. "And I'm really not so sorry." Annoyed again Amanda stepped back with a smile to let Claire have her turn.

Claire, well she was a bit bolder with her moves. She turned to the son of Hades and sat on his lap wrapping one arm around his shoulders.

"Wow, in order to wield that sword you must be so strong, you know I really like strong men." She said in almost a whisper.

"I mean if you like strong guys then the Ares kids would be for you hey I could ask one of them to train you or something if you want to get stronger, Clarisse would probably if you asked."

"No," Claire said with a _really_ forced smile "that's all right, just wanted to let you know how really strong you were." And with that they disappeared again, talking and maybe even plotting with each other. Nico gave Will a confused look like he didn't know what the fuck just happened and but Will only responded with a a suppressed smile and a shrug.

This went on for almost another week, Claire and Amanda would "accidentally" drop something in front of Nico and pick it up, he didn't care or even look. They would flaunt their bodies in front of him, smile a wink, very obviously flirt and even tried to use a jealousy tactic but nothing worked and in the mean time Will was laughing his ass off from afar. And Nico being Nico didn't notice a thing.

Finally the last day of the week rolled around and Most of the camp knew what was happening. About 3/4 of the campers better against the girls knowing they could never win, but still some votes for them thinking maybe just maybe they could pull it off. Money and items and services were being auctioned off and people were desperate to find out who the winner was going to be. Claire and Amanda were determined to get Nico and they both thought they still had a chance. Will on the other hand was taking this time to compile a list of things he needed done and didn't want to do, these would be the first things he would make the two naive Aphrodite girls do.

Time was running out for the both of them and they pulled every card in the book. They both dressed in a sexy but not downright inappropriate way both had a bit of makeup to make them look prettier (covering up zits and bags under their eyes and such) and both were working on their charm. Almost every guy or non- straight girl was in love with them. Everyone, except Nico diAngelo.

Both waltzed I'm up to him, this would be their last move and everyone knew it and everyone wanted front row seats.

Claire was first.

"So Nico." She said bending down in front of him, seeing as he was sitting down on the beach. "Do you think I'm pretty?"

"Umm, sure, yeah why?" Nico replied.

"Just wondering, so from one 10 to another I was thinking we should do something, you know, without all these people." She said seductively. Her hands crawling up him leg and eventually resting on the center of his chest.

"I mean yeah what do you want to do." He said.

 _Gottcha._ She thought. "I don't know go out for dinner, or a picnic or something more, private." She whispered in his ear.

"Wait wait wait, you mean like a date?"

Slightly shocked she pulled back a bit "Well duh what do you think I meant?"

"Idk maybe you wanted help with sword fighting or something but sorry your not really my type." He said innocently, trying not to hurt her feelings.

She was too taken back to say anything, so Amanda pushed her aside.

"My turn" She said quietly. "Nico, darling, I get it, Claire isn't your type. But, I am. I mean come on, look at you, your the dark and mysterious type and me well I can be mysterious." She said bitting her lip and moving closer. "So why not have some fun, what do ya say."

Nico pulled back "sorry again, but your also just not my type and I am sorry, again." He said with a shrug.

And that was it, the clock was up and the girls lost.

People were cheering for Will and apologizing to Claire and Amanda, Nico was totally confused about why people were exchanging money, drachmas, shirts, weapons and other weirder items. He was totally lost.

"I don't get it." Amanda said

"Yeah how the fuck we are literally everyone's type." Replied Claire.

"Oh you guys are gonna love this." Said Will with the biggest smirk ever. "Hey Nico!!" He called out.

"Yeah!" Nico shouted back getting out of his confused trance.

"Wanna go out with me!" Will yelled back.

Both Claire and Amanda were in shock.

"There's no way he would go out with you, that boy is super straight I mean have you seen us just give up now." Amanda said.

"Yeah." Said Claire "don't get your hopes up with him it's impossible."

Will just smiled and turned back to Nico, who had his mouth wide open.

"Will Solace you moron we are already going out!!" He yelled back.

"Oh gods your right sorry forgot because there's no way in Hades I landed you." Will yelled back and with that he ran toward Nico and planted a big kiss right on his lips. Nico wrapped his arms around Wills body as Will had his hands on Nicos face. When they broke apart they were both smiling and the camp went wild.

People were cheearung them on some were actually swapping more money but Wills favorite thing was the look on Amanda and Claire's face.

"Your cheater!!" They yelled.

"Hey I sad you guys weren't his type, now I got a list of a few things you minions are gonna now do, First of all..."

Claire and Amanda were stuck doing Will Solace's dirty work for a month as promised one of the things was even to set up and picnic for his and his boyfriend, which they probably hated the most. But hey Will knew he would win so he was having the time of his life.

 **Thank you for reading!!! Hope you enjoyed. If you want another Solangelo story just say so.**


End file.
